ROH SALJU
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Gabungan Naruto dan Bleach. Naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis yang dapat mengendalikan es yang ternyata adalah roh. Bahkan sempat terjang gadis itu menolong Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.


Mina kali ini aku blasteran Naruto dan Bleach. Rukia kubuat sedikit kekanak kanakan ya. Tapi tetep kok Ok. Silahkan dibaca

ROH SALJU

Pagi yang dingin sudah menyelimuti Konohagakure saat itu. Tanggal menunjukan sudah tanggal 27 Desember yang tak lain sudah berada di tengah musim dingin. Salju sudah turun sejak kemarin. Tapi ada saja seorang shinobi Konoha yang amat bersemangat tak peduli bagaimanapun dinginnya udara saat itu. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Huaaah! Salju-salju. Ayo Sakura cepat sedikit!" Katanya yang memanggil kunoichi berambut pink dan berjaket itu berjalan memeluk dirinya karena kedinginan.

"Sakura-chan ayo cepat"

"Iya-iya aku tau"

Mereka hari ini harus bertemu dengan Tsunade untuk menjalankan progam musim dingin yaitu setiap ninja harus membersihkan salju di jalan dan beberapa tempat. Itung-itung buat pemanasan biar gak dingin. Dan kita tau yang paling bersemangat adalah Gai dan murid kesanyangannya Lee.

"Gai-sensei kita hari ini harus bersemangat"

"Betul itu lee, kita lawan dingin ini Hahaha. Semangat masa muda!"

"Ih… kalian ini berisik" Kata Tenten yang segera menutup telinganya.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah harus seperti ini. Payah…" Kata Shikamaru sambil nguap.

"Oi, semua maaf terlamabat" Kata si Naruto yang akhirnya datang juga. Kedatangan Naruto bukan yang terakhir tapi masih ada yang belum. Sudah taukan Hatake Kakashi. Sharinggan no Kakashi itu pasti telat terus. Gak pernah dateng tepat waktu kalau tepat pertanda buruk…

"Yo, Ohaiyo mina-san" Sapa Kakashi yang akhirnya dateng.

"Kakashi-sensei telat lagi! Telat lagi! Gimana sih" Kata si Naruto.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei memang begitu tau…"

"Ya, gomen-gomen" Kata Kakashi

"Semuanya harap tenang! Sekarang kita bagi tugasnya. Tim Gai daerah Selatan Konoha, Tim Shika ditambah Yamato ke Timur, Tim Kurenai kearah Utara, dan Tim Kakashi ke Barat. Paham! Laksanakan" Kata Tsunade.

Sementara itu di dalam hutan kematian daerah barat nampak sebuah gubuk kecil dengan gadis kecil berambut cukup pendek berwarna hitam, berkulit putih pucat, beryukata putih, dan bermata ungu amethys itu duduk di teras memandangi salju yang turun.

"Sudah cukup dinginya…" Katanya mengelus srigala putih dipangkuannya.

"Rukia…" Panggil seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang.

"Kakak…! Kakak aku boleh main diluar tidak…?" Katanya meminta izin. Nama gadis itu adalah Rukia, alias Kuhciki Rukia.

"Baiklah, tapi cepat pulang" Jawab dia dingin. Si kakak bernama Kuchiki Banyakuya.

"Ya…" Dalam sekejap seiring dengan hembusan angin berserta salju yang dingin dia menghinglang. Di tempat lain Naruto sedang susah payah mebersihkan salju berserta yang lain.

"Phiuh, capek sekali" Katanya menngusap tanganya dikeningnya. Sakura hanya memandang Naruto aneh sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara Sai yang sudah selesai hanya asyik menggambar saja. Maklum karena enggan sama Kakashi dikasih suruh ngebersihin seperempat tempat latihan tersebut.

"HEI! SAI! KALAU UDAH KERJAIN APA KEK" Bentak Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto ini juga sudah perjanjian" Kata Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei sendiri yang memulai" Kata Naruto

"Kau ini berisik, Naruto" Sakura yang udah mulai kesal menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai-tebayo Sakura-chan"

"Salahmu sendiri" Lalu tiba-tiba udara jadi semakin dingin saja. Rukia diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto dan yang lain.

"Ku ajak main tidak ya. Kata kakak disini tak jauh ada desa. Aku ingin lihat. Hihi" Rukia terseyum manis dibalik pohon dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Naruto dan yang lain yang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya berniat menghadap Tsunade. Tapi mereka dihadang. Oleh seseorang yang menunggani seekor burung dan dua orang yang berjalan.

"Kau Hatake Kakashikan?" Tanya seorang shinobi tersebut. Semua mengambil sikap siaga. Siap menyerang.

"Kalau iya" Jawab Kakashi. Dengan cepat seorang shinobi wanita dengan dua buah pisau berpentuk melingkar maju menyerang. Mereka berhasil mengindar. Kemudian laki-laki mengenakan Katana bercabang pada ujungnya dan berlapis baja di tangannya menyerang Naruto.

"Taju Kagebushin no Jutsu" Naruto bonshin berusaha menyerang mereka. Tapi dengan cepat dihabisi pria tersebut.

"Shanaroo!" Seorang Sakura tapi berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Kunoichi tersebut.

"Sakura! Sai tangkap Sakura" Perintah Kakashi. Dengan singgap Sai menangkap Sakura.

"Ninpou Choujigiga" Serang Sai yang mengeluarkan gambar harimau.

"Membaralah Kazehi" Kata Kunoichi tersebut membuat pisau tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya merah membara dan bisa melelehakan es disekitarnya.

"Sial! Raikiri!" Serang Kakashi berusaha menyerang bos mereka.

"Katon Goukayou no Jutsu" Serangnya berhasil dihindari Kakashi. Naruto masih berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Berhembuslah Kotomaru" Serangnya melemparkan pisau angin yang menghabisi sisa bunshin Naruto.

"Sial, terlalu kuat" Kata Naruto kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah hembusan angin dingin menyerang mereka. Tak terkecuali itu mengejutkan mereka semua termasuk Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Kakashi.

"Mai Sode no Shirayuki. Sode no mai Skiriru" Serang Rukia dari udara. Rukia merupakan roh salju tentu dia bisa berjalan di udara. Rukia membuat tanah pijakan musuh menjadi beku dan dalam sekejab berubah menjadi sebuah pilar es tinggi. Namun sayang mereka berhasil melepaskan diri

"Gawat kita harus mundur" Katanya. Kemudian menghilang. Kakashi berinisiatis untuk melaporkannya pada Tsunade.

Tapi kemudian mereka sadar Naruto hilang terhembus angin yang barusan. Semua panik jadi Sakura dibantu Sai pergi ke Tsunade sementara Kakashi mencari Naruto.

"Sakura, Sai kalian pergi dulu biar aku yang mencari Naruto. Karena diantara Kalian aku yang belum terluka. Jadi pergilah"

"Hai! Wakatta Kakashi-sensei" Kata Sai

"Kami akan segera kembali" Kata Sakura

Kakashi berjalan menyusuri daerah tersebut dengan perasaan khawatir. Sementara Naruto berada di tepi air terjun yang tidak membeku tapi airnya dingin sekali. Naruto sedikit demi sedikit tersadar dengan gadis kecil bagaikan salju disampingnya mengobatinya. Mata Naruto kaget dan berteriak.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH…..!" Teriakan Naruto berhasil masuk ke gendang telinga Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Teriak Kakashi meniju kearah Naruto. Naruto mundur dan kelihatan pucat melihat gadis kecil itu berada disampingnya menatap bingung.

"Kau si… siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Roh salju" Kata Rukia memperkenalkan diri sambil terseyum.

"A… apa! Jadi kau ha… hantu" Kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Bukan, aku ini roh. Bukan hantu. Mungkin kedengarannya sama tapi aku berbeda…" Kata Rukia menambah seyum manisnya.

"Kekiatsu" Kata Rukia mengobati Naruto. Dalam sekejap luka Naruto sembuh. Naruto takjub sendiri.

"A… arigatou. Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yoroshiku Uzumaki Naruto" Kata Rukia.

"Ya, Hiku kau ini roh tapi kenapa bisa mengobati?"

"Aku merupakan roh keturunan shinigami jadi ini mudah"

"Begitu…" Lalu tak lama Kakashi datang dan melihat Naruto.

"Naruto, Daijobu desu ka?" Tanya Kakashi. Sesaat Rukia sudah menghilang di antara salju.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei ini Rukia" Kata Naruto.

"Siapa?" Kata Kakashi melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Rukia sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Dia sudah pergi" Kata Naruto kecewa.

"Sudahlah Naruto sekarang kita kemnbali" Kata Kakashi. Diam-diam Rukia memperhatikan dari udara. Seyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ini akan jadi menarik" Katanya dalam hati,

Kemudian kembali ke Sakura dan Sai yang melapor pada Tsunade. Tanpa basa-basi dengan tenaga yang cukup, Sakura mendobrak pintu tersebut dan satu ember melayang ke mukanya. Bekas pantat emeber membekas merah pada Sakura.

"I… ittai… Tsunade-sensei apa ini!" Kata Sakura sedikit kesal. Shizune hanya tertawa kecil melilhat Sakura sementara Sai hanya bengong saja.

"Maaf, Sakura soal ini" Kata Tsunade tidak bersalah pada muridnya tersebut.

"Itu bukan masalah Tsunade-sensei"

"Dosta, Sakura, Sai?" Kata Shizune.

"Sebenarnya begini…" Jelas Sai panjang lebar yang memakan waktu 3 menit.

"APA!" Teriak Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan kerasnya. Shizune sampai ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Segera kirim pasukan Anbu dan cari mereka!" Perintahnya pada Shizune.

"Ha… Hai Tsunade-sama" Jawab Shizune dan langsung pergi dari ruangan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto, dan juga angin aneh yang barusan kau ceritakan"

"Kakashi-sensei sedang mencari Naruto, sementara itu angin aneh yang menolong kami tidak tau dari asalnya dari mana" Jelas Sai.

"Yare-yare"

Lalu pintu kembali dibuka oleh Naruto dan Kakashi berada di belakanya.

"Naruto! Anta daijobu no?" Panggil Sakura

"Hai, watashi wa daijobu" Kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya dan nyengir kucing.

"Kakashi-sensei dimana menemukan Naruto?" Tanya Sai.

"Air terjun. Tapi anehnya lukanya sudah sembuh"

"Be… benarkah" Kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Berati ada seseorang yang menolongmuya, Naruto" Tanya Sai sedikit menyindir walau mungkin dia tak tau apa itu menyindir. Naruto dengan tamapang kaget segera mengeleng

"Apa-apaan kau Sai, tentu tidak!" Teriak Naruto.

"Baiklah… Kakashi kau tetap disini sementara kalian bertiga harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa"

"Hai!" Jawab Sakura. Setelah itu mereka bertiga pergi sementara Kakashi tinggal di sana untuk memebri penjelasan. Di jalan Naruto memegang bagian belakang kepalanya, masih berpikir tentang gadis salju itu.

"Apa benar dia adalah roh?" Gumam Naruto.

Di sela lamunan Naruto tiba-tiba turun salju putih bersih dari langit. Sakura, Sai, dan Naruto sendiri takjub dengan itu beserta semua orang tapi. Ketakjuban itu tak bertahan lama. Semua kaget dengan kehadiran sosok gadis kecil mengunakan yukata putih bediri di atas patung kepala hokage ke-empat

"Si… siapa gadis itu?" Kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Itu… Rukia…?" Naruto tampak tak percaya.

Rukia bediri diatas patung kepala hokage tersebut. Menatap lembut kearah seluruh penjuru desa dengan kagumnya. Maklum dia belum melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hebat! Jadi ini Konohagakure itu. Indahnya" Kata Rukia. Lalu tatapannya tertuju pada bocah berambut pirang jabrik di bawah.

"Eh? Itu Narutokan? NARUTO!" Panggilnya. Suaranya tersampaikan dengan bantuan angin tersebut.

"Naruto, dia memanggilmu" Kata Sakura sementara Naruto masih bengong saja di tempat menatap tak percaya. Tsunade, Shizune, dan Kakashi segera keluar gedung dan menatap gadis kecil tersebut. Yamato datang untuk melapor jadi bengong di tempat.

Rukia lalu melompat dari bangunan tersebut, membuat semua orang yang melihat berteriak histeris dan ada yang menutup mata. Anehnya tubuh Rukia melayang dan berlari setengah menghilang dan mendarat dengan mulus di muka Naruto sambil berjongkok

"Naruto, kita bertemu lagiya" Katanya sambil menurunkan kakinya. Kedatangannya mengejutkan semua penduduk Konoha termasuk dua shinobi yang ada disitu.

"Desanya Naruto ternyata indah sekaliya kalau berada dihamparan salju. Coba Naruto di atas sana pasti bisa melihatya" Kata Rukia tak bersalah dan polos.

"Rukia, kau sedang apa disini" Tanya Naruto yang sekali lagi mengejutkan mereka semua

"Na… Naruto kenal dengan anak ini?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"HOI! NARUTO" Panggil Shikamaru yang datang dan terkejut dengan anak itu.

"Kau!" Katanya Lagi

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu em… anak ini beserta kalian juga dipangil ke tempat Hokage"

"Baiklah" Jawab Said an mereka berlima jalan menuju ke tempat Hokage. Di jalan Rukia sangat bingung apa itu Hokage dan kenapa dia harus ikut ke tempat itu segala. Sampai di tempat Hokage, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, dan Yamato dan Rukia sendiri yang bingung.

"Em… Tsu… Tsunade-sama a… anak ini…" Kata Yamato.

"Naruto…" Pangil Rukia.

"Siapa wanita ini?" Tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk Tsunade tampa bersalah. Tentu saja wajah Tsunade langsung merah dan wajah semua orang kecuali Rukia yang masih menunjuk Tsunade kaget.

"Hei… dengarya dia itu Hokage, orang terkuat di desa ini. Jadi kau harus hormat sedikit padanya" Bisik Sakura.

"Begitukah… tidak tampak…" Kata Rukia masih dengan nada polos tak bersalah.

"Ja… jadi siapa namamu?" Kata Tsunade sedikit geram.

"Kuchiki Rukia"

"Lalu dari mana asalmu, mana orang tuamu"

"Di hutam barat… em… orang tua itu apaya?"

"Kau tidak tau?" Tsunade tampak kaget begitu juga yang lain.

"Aku tinggal bersama kakakku. Jadi aku tidak tau orang tua itu apa"

"... Ya… baiklah. Lalu kau ini joba bunuh diriya. Melompat dari tempat setinggi itu tapi untung kau selamat" Kata Tsunade sedikit bingung.

"Aku pernah melompat lebih tinggi dari itu"

"Ba… bagaimana caranya kau ini ninja?" Tanya Yamato

"Bukan…"

"Lalu?" Lanjut Kakashi,

"Aku ini Fuyu no Shinigami" jelas Rukia.

"Fu… Fuyu no Shinigami?" (Secarah harafiah artinya Winter Soul Reaper) Kata Sai tak percaya. Rukia hanya menatap dengan seyum manisnya saja.

"De… dengarya kami tak mau mendengar bualanmu saat ini" Kata Shikamaru

"Aku tidak bohong…"

"Kalau begitu buktikan" Kata Kakashi tegas. Rukia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu pegang tanganku" Kakashi maju dan memegang tangannya. Perlahan tubuh Kakashi membiru tangannya menjadi membeku. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan gemgamannya.

"Suhumu mungkin -50 derajat" Katanya tidak percaya.

"Tak ada manusia yang bisa hidup dengan suhu seperti itukan? Makanya kulitku pucat"

"Tapi itu belum cukup" Timpal Sakura.

"Aku melimpat dan berjalan di udara dan berhasil selamat berada di depanmu, apa itu cukup? Setahuku tak ada jutsu seperti itu"

"Memang iya" Kata Sai.

"Tidak aku masih belum percaya" Kata Tsunade, Rukia melihat kunai yang keluar dari poket Naruto. Dengan cepat Rukia menusukannya pada dadanya tepat di jantung. Semua kaget sekali. Dengan cepat kunai masuk dan menembus tubuhnya. Tanpa darah setetespun. Semua kaget dan berteriak

"HANTUUUU!" Dan berlari keluar ruangan. Rukia dan Naruto hanya diam di tempat sambil bingung.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja mereka kaget denganmukan?"

"Tapi kau…"

"Kan aku sudah tau"

"Oyaya" Rukia dan Naruto masih menatap dengan bingung sekali. Kemudian mereka menyusul mereka semua yang ngibrit keluar dari gedung.

"Tsunade-bachan! Semuanya tungu dulu! WOI!" Teriak Naruto. Tsunade dan yang lain menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah takut dan pucat. Kecuali Sai yang dari tadi ikut-ikutan aja.

"Hiiiii, pergi kau!" Kata Tsunade takut sambil menunjuk Rukia. Rukia haya menatap aneh plus bingung.

"Hei semuanya tenang. Em anak ini yang tadi menolongku" Kata Naruto

"Bagaimana bisa!" Teriak Sakura

"Em itu dia mengunakan…" Naruto malah bingung sendiri mau mengatakan apa soalnya dia lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan Rukia waktu itu. Rukia yang tak mengerti melihat kearah langit dan menatap ke patung hokage tersebut karena merasa aneh. Lalu datanglah dua wanita kearah Hiku dan yang satu yang berwujud seperti manusia kucing memeluk Rukia sementara yang satu berwujud gadis kecil dengan bel yang amat besar berdiri sambil menghela napas

"Hiku-sama dari mana saja aku mencarimu" Kata gadis kucing itu

"Ha… Haineko, Tobiume?"

"Rukia-sama kalau mau pergi bilang kita, kita kan bisa menemani Rukia-sama lagi pula tidak biasanya Kuchiki-sama tidak meminta kita menemani nonakan" Kata Haineko. Kedatangan kedua orang itu lagi-lagi sukses membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Rukia-sama sedang apa di sini bersama mereka?" Tanya Tobiume

"Em… itu…"

"Si… siapa lagi orang ini?" Tsunade semakin takut

"Namaku Haineko"

"Haineko? (Kucing debu)" Kakashi tidak percaya

"Tobiume"

"Tobiume? (Plum Tree)" Yamato makin tak percaya.

"Rukia-sama kenapa ingin ke sini" Tanya Haineko.

"Aku ingin tau desa manusia yang dekat dengan rumahku seperti apaya?"

"Haduuh Rukia-sama kalau begitu tak perlu membocorkan indetitas dirikan" Kata Tobiume

"Bagiku tidak masalah, Naruto antar aku jalan-jalanya" Kata Rukia menarik tangan Naruto pergi.

"RUKIA-SAMAAAAAA….!" Teriak Tobiume dan Haineko panik. Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade, dan Shizune bengong beberapa saat.

"NARUTOOOOOO…..!"

Rukia dan Naruto diikuti Haineko dan Tobiume berjalan di sekitar desa dan juga Sakura, Kakashi, dan Yamato.

"Naruto, itu apa?" Tanya Rukia melihat beberapa accessories yang terpajak di toko. Rukia kan gak tau itu apaan.

"Itu namanya accessories. Biasanya paling banyak disukai wanita"

"Benarkah. Aku mau lihat. Ayo Naruto" Tarik Rukia masuk ke dalam toko. Rukia takjub melihat berbagai benda yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia lihat.

"Wah….! Manis sekali jepit ini, kalung dan gelang itu juga" Kata Rukia melihat berbagai kalung, gelang, serta jepit dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah jepit rambut berbentuk serpihan chappy yang amat menggemaskan.

"Kau mau ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang" Kata Rukia pasrah

"Hei, setidaknya belikan untuknya" Bisik Haineko.

"Iya, Rukia-sama sama sekali tidak punya dan dia juga baru pertama kali ke sini" Bisik Tobiume yang membuat Naruto akhirnya mau membelikannya

"Arigatou Goseimas, Naruto" Kata Rukia senang.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar" Kata Kakashi. 

"Naruto!" Panggil Sakura dan menariknya menjauh agar tidak kedengaran sama sekali dari Rukia dan yang lain. Rukia sih merasa santai tapi Haineko dan Tobiume sama sekali tidak. Mereka curiga dengan sikap mereka semua.

"Naruto kau tau kan dia itu bukan manusia" Kata Sakura

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat baik terhadapnya" Tanya Sai

"Soalnya ya sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Lagi pula… dia hanya bisa keluar saat musim dingin satu tahun sekalikan. Saat salju sudah turun cukup banyak" Kata Naruto melihat Rukia sedang bermain dengan seekor kuncing kecil

"Ya, sudahlah… Apa boleh buat Naruto" Kata Kakashi

"Kami akan membantu" Tambah Yamato

"Rukia, kita makan yuk!" Ajak Sakura

"Iya!"

Mereka semua pergi ke restiran ichiraku ramen. Rukia sendiri bingung karena yang tersedia hanya makanan kuah yang hangat dan panas. Tau dia tidak bisa makan.

"Kau mau makan apa Rukia" Tanya Sai

"Apa ada ramen dingin?" Tanya Rukia dengan muka aneh

"Tentu saja itu tidak ada" Kata Sakura

"Aku tidak bisa makan makanan panas ataupun berkuah"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku bisa mati" Jawab Rukia tak bersalah dan sukses membuat semuanya kaget.

"Em, paman tolong kasi saja mie dinginya" Pinta Naruto dengan keringat dingin.

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya tersedialah makanan ramen dingin yang amat Rukia sukai

"WAH… Terima kasih. Selamat Makan" Kata Rukia segera melahap makanannya. Entah rasanya kayak apa.

Naruto dan teman-temannya hanya bingung sendiri saja. Setelah makan mereka kembali berjalan. Ternyata musuh yang menyerang Naruto memperhatikan mereka sambil menyusun siasat

"Kurang ajar, karena dia kit ajadi gagal" Kata anak buah perempuan bernama Fijiku

"Cih, kalau ada dia kita tak akan bisa menjalankan rencana kita" Kata orang di sebelahnya Fujinaru.

"Tenang saja aku tau bagaimana menghadapinya" Pinpinannya bernama Hino Kiku mengunakan segel jutsu.

"Katon Hibarashi no Jutsu" Ditembakkannya bola api ke udara yang membentuk seperti matahari dan membuat udara sedikit lebih hangat

"Kiku-sama…?"

"Hnn… Roh salju amat benci dengan udara yang hangat serta es yang mulai mencair, jadi dia akan pergi"

Benar saja Rukia menghentikan jalannya dan menatap langit dengan wajah tidak suka. Naruto dan yang lain juga berhenti

"Wah kenapa tiba-tiba ada matahari berdinarya?" Tanya Sakura

"Udara juga jadi sedikit hangat" Timpal Sai.

"Apa itu matahari sungguhan" Tanya Kakashi

"Kakashi-senpai kenapa bisa" Tanya Yamato

Kakashi hanya diam saja, Sementara Rukia tertunduk lemas karena mulai kepanasan. Kulitnya perlahan tidak memucat dan menjadi sedikit putih.

"Haineko, Tobiume… Kita pulang" Ajak Rukia

"Eh…? Kenapa mendadak begini?" Tanya Naruto

"Gomen Naruto, udaranya terlalu manas. Aku tidak tahan gomen, aku harus pulang" Kata Rukia menghilang bersama dengan dua orang lagi.

"Mereka kenapa?" Naruto masih bingung sendiri

"Mereka pergi karena udara yang kian memanas, ini aneh"

Mereka berlima pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk memberi tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. Naruto tetap saja bingung dengan kejadian Rukia barusan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, dia bilang tingga di dekat hutan baratkan, kita bisa mengunjunginya naruto" Hibur Sakura

"Hnn… itu benar Naruto" Kata Kakashi

"Demo… Kakashi-sensei, okasina…" Teriak Naruto. Mereka melannjutkannya lagi. Beberapa saat sampai di kantor Hokage.

"Tsunade-bachan" Panggil Naruto lemas.

"Dosta?"

"Ano, Rukia pergi, Tsunade-sensei" Kata Sakura

"Rukia? Anak kecil itu? Kenapa bisa?"

"Udara tiba-tiba menghangat membuatnya terburu-buru pulang" Timpal Sai

"Tapi ini aneh, Tsunade-sama" Kata Yamato

"Tidak mungkin udara bisa dalam sekejab dari dingin menjadi hangat secara cepat" Tambahnya

Tsunade menghada jendela menglihat apa yang terjadi. Memang matahari bersinar terik sekali.

"Itu bukan matahari. Itu bola api!" Kata Tsunade. Semua terkejut bukan main.

"Bola api? Kalau begitu" Kakashi menghentikan kata-katanya karena mendengar tawa terbahak dari seseorang

"Hahaha memang benar" Kata Kiku di atas langit. Semua segera keluar ke atap kantor dan terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Kedua anak buahnya melayang di udara juga. Furiku menggunakan alas api dan Fujinaru dengan alas angin.

"Kau… Jadi kau!" Teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Maaf tapi incaran kami adalah Hatake Kakashi. Kami membutuhkan sedikit dari dirinya" Kata Kiku

"Tidak akan" Teriak Naruto melompat menyerang.

"Percuma" Kata Furiku menahan serangan

"Yuguren!" Segenap tubuhnya dan naruto terbakar api membara yang amat panas.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura. Kemudian Fujinaru turun dan ingin menikam Sakura tapi berhasil dihalangi Sai. Sementara Naruto yang terbakar adalah bonshinnya saja dan menjoba menyerang dari belakang. Furiku dengan cepat menghindar. Tapi Yamato segera menyerangnya. Walaupun hampir kena.

"Percuma saja. Membaralah Kazehi" Dia kembali membuat pisaunya membara dan segera melemparkan bola api kearah mereka. Mereka tidak sempat menghindar tapi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah dinding api berhasil menahan mereka.

"Apa!"

"Akhirnya seekor tikus mengeluarkan ekornya" Kata Haineko.

"Kerja bagus Tobiume" Kata Rukia.

"Terima kasih" Jawab Tobiume.

Ternyata Rukia, Haineko, dan Tobiume datang kembali dan menolong mereka semua. Tentu saja pihak musuh terkejut sekali dengan kehadiran mereka semua.

"Sial… Berhembuskah Kotomaru!" Fujinaru berusaha menyernag Rukia dengan membuat pisau angin. Tapi serangannya ditahan oleh Haineko.

"Kau… Lawanku" Katanya dan mengerluarkan debu yang amat tajam. Dengan sekian detik Fujinaru tumbang didalam debu-debu itu dan terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah.

"Fujinaru! Kurang ajar Membaralah!" Furiku yang marah dan tidak terima mengeluarkan tehnik apinya dan berusaha menyerang Haineko tapi tubuhnya di ikat mernggunakan lonceng Tobiume.

"Yuguren!" Tobiume membakar tubuh Furiku sampai tak tersisa sedikitpun. Sekarang tertinggal Hiku dengan Kiku.

"Cih… sekarang aku akan menghabisimu!" Teriak Kiku dengan terhnik apinya dia menggunakan Katon Gokyou no Jutsu dan menghembuskan ke Rukia.

"Hiku…!" Teriak Naruto. Tapia pa yang terjadi. Api yang ditembakkan berubah menjadi es.

"Mai Sode no Shirayuki, Tsugi no Mai Haguren…"Serang Rukia mengenai Kiku.

"Aaaaaaaa…..!" Teriak Kiku dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Semua musuh sudah dihabisi oleh Rukia dan kawannya. Rukia yang sudah kembali ke bentuk semual turun bersama dengan kedua temannya.

"Terima kasih banyak kau telah membantu kami" Kata Tsunade.

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Rukia.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Kakashi

"Begini… Tadi sebelum aku pergi aku penasaran kenapa udara menghangat. Sementara aku ini tau banya tentang udara dan suhu. Lagi pula dia bodoh sekali. Matahari sekarang berada di barat bukan di timur lagi. Makanya aku terus memperhatikan kalian" Jelas Rukia.

"Ya… ternyata kau memang hebatya" Kata Sakura terseyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi kami sekarang bernar-benar harus kemabali. Ne-sama pasti marah jika aku tidak segera pulang" Kata Rukia.

"Kapan… Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Musim dingin berikutnya. Aku akan berkunjung lagi. Sampai jumpa Naruto" Kata Rukia pamit lalu pergi.

"Sampai jumpa di musim dingi berikutnya" Gumam Naruto.

"Zotto Naruto… kau sepertinya tidak relaya" Kata Sakura.

"Em tidak… Tahun depankan masi bisa bertemu" Kata Naruto.

"Aku lapar mau makan ramen duluya, Dah!" Naruto segera pergi. Sementara Tsunade masih melihat kearah desa.

"Ternyata memang roh salju itu adaya" Kata Tsunade.

"Ya… tapi anak itu lebih mirip seorang ninja dari pada roh" Ungkap Shizune. Dari kejauhan Rukia sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Tadaima!Ne-sama!" Kata Rukia yang disambut oleh Kakaknya.

"Bagaimana… Rukia?"

"Mengasikkan sekali Ne-sama!" Hiku tampak sanga gembira. Haineko dan Tobiume berusaha meberi tau apa yang terjadi tapi kakinya keburu diinjak oleh Rukia.

"Ano… Kichiki-sama sebenarnya… itaai~" Kaki Haineko diinjak oleh Rukia. Byakuya sempat bingung melihatnya.

"Dous ta?" Tanya Byakuya heran. Hiku buru-buru menjawab dengan tawa yang dipaksa.

"Iie, ne-sama"

"Kalau begitu segera masuk. Udara sedikit menghangat. Ada teh dingin di dalam. Ayo"

"Iya" Rukia sedikit memandang langit sebelum masuk ke rumah. "Musim dingin berikutnya aku akan mengunjungimu lagi Naruto…" Gumam Rukia kemudian masuk.

Di dalam alam sadar Rukia. "Setidaknya aku dapat sesuatu Hihihi" Kata Rukia dalam seyumnya.

THE END

Haduuuh selesai juga. Ini pertama kalinya selingan action humor supra...

Cap cuss review kalo salah maaf...


End file.
